Chapter 22
14 years ago an orphanage that Delico and his sister belonged to was destroyed, leading to shocking revelations for Delico in the present. The battle between Nic and Erica comes to its conclusion and ties between Uranos and a dangerous group are revealed. Full Synopsis Flashback After an orphanage is destroyed and some Twilight children are kidnapped, Chad, who is at the scene, urgently reports this back to the cops and asks for help to be sent ASAP. Meanwhile Worick consoles an injured Yang while Nic observes a distraught Delico. Present Erica coolly pushes away Nic's katana from her face and attempts to land a vicious palm thrust which Nic avoids. As Erica then frees herself, Nic notes everything he remembered about her from the past and confirms it is the same Erica as before. As the two fight, Galahad tells Nic to stop as she is too strong for him, calling him a "phony". However when Galahad sees his face, he understands Nic's intentions. Loretta then says to leave it to Nic and she, Galahad, Alex and Marco move to exit the battle area but Mikhail leaps over to prevent them from doing so. However, before Mikhail can strike, Nic hurls a metal pipe which impales the door much to the Cristianos' chagrin. With the door closed, Mikhail looks apathetically at Nic. Outside of "Bastard" Worick finally arrives and sees the corpses of many Twilights. He then sees Nic's empty bottle of Celebre, noting that Nic had overdosed again, before suddenly seeing someone fighting Nic, shocking him. At first he thinks it is Delico but soon realizes it is Erica. As Alex and Loretta patch up Galahad and Marco respectively, Alex asks Galahad what he meant when he called Nic a "phony". While Nic duels with both Mikhail and Erica, Galahad explains how Twilights are ranked and then reveals that Nic was different; Nic earned his rank due to a stimulant affecting his full strength and from crushing Twilights ranked higher than him. As Galahad finishes explaining Nic is dealt an incapacitating strike from Erica, much to Mikhail's happiness. When Erica proceeds to land the finishing blow, Ginger abruptly appears and violently pins Erica down, holding a gun to her head, while Doug stops Mikhail's movements. When Ginger recognizes Erica's face, Erica tries to retaliate but Ginger ruthlessly knocks her away with a rapid kick to the head. Mikhail asks what they should do as Erica gets to her feet. Outside the police mobilise but Erica and Mikhail burst out unexpectedly and escape down an alleyway, leaving Chad in a stupor when he sees her face. The Twilight corpses are cleaned up and Loretta asks if she was wrong, but Marco reassures her. She then hears the crying of a Twilight baby and rushes over to soothe its crying. Meanwhile, Chad asks Worick what was going on and Worick replies that first he needs to speak to Delico. Ivan relays the results of their mission to Uranos while Mikhail plays with his stolen tags. Elsewhere, Uranos is told by Striker that he knew they couldn't do it, before telling the Corsica head that "they" always had the Corsica's back. Sig then asks if "he" had arrived yet and he appears, telling Uranos that he hadn't found his sister and that he had met a woman on his way. Uranos welcomes Emilio to Ergastulum and the "Destroyers". Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4